Beatrice the Antelope
About Name: Beatrice 'Sketch' Canva Gender: Female Age: 19 Species: Antelope Race: Shironan Family Mother: ??? the Antelope Father: ??? the Antelope Appearance (Beatrice is an oddity when it comes to female deer; as she is one of the few to actually have a pair of antlers, however small they may be. However, this doesn't stop her; as she has put holes into her hat so the antlers could go through. She has a light tan muzzle, with no tinges of fuzz on either her left or right cheeks. This coloring extends to the insides of her ears, but not the rest of her body. The remainder of her form is colored a mustard yellow. However, her hair is colored black and styled wildly, her hair is elbow length. She has brown irises, white sclera, and black pupils. Sometimes, her eyes will glow with a rainbow light. Sometimes, she will put her hair up in a ponytail; she'll still wear her hat though.) Beatrice wears a short-sleeved t-shirt; with the sleeves cutting off at the elbows. While on top of that shirt is a long-sleeved rosy pink jacket with white lining; she keeps the jacket open. She wears a red skirt that's held up by a white belt, with a circular buckle with a yellow center. She wears a pair of black shorts to protect her modesty, and a pair of long socks in a grey and black ringed pattern. She wears a pair of shoes that are mostly pink in color; the shoes have a red horizontal stripe, and white heels. These shoes have a white cuff with a yellow buckle set in a horizontal position. She wears a pair of white gloves with a yellow vertical line on the cuffs. Beatrice can almost always be found with a dominantly black hat with various spots of red; normally shown as red triangles and a red line. However, Beatrice will also wear a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Above that is a pink short-sleeved t-shirt, with white sleeves. She wears a pair of cobalt blue pants. A pair of dominantly red sneakers with pink colorings and white heels. Around her left shoulder is a yellow satchel that holds most of her drawing utensils. She also wears a pair of black glasses. Personality -Redoing- Relationships Friends Vulkan Ferno: Relivax Strom: Yma Rayn: Geo Sedim: Neutral Silerowe Steel: Pacha: Knowing how friendly Relivax is, meeting his colder brother turned out to be a bit of a shock to the deer. While she knows he's not a bad person, she can't quite get over the fact that he's not as friendly as his younger brother. Siren the Dragon: Having known Siren during her mean days, Beatrice isn't that hard to blame when she says that she's suspicious of the dragon claiming to have turned over a new leaf. While Siren claims she has, and so far has proven her claims to be true, Beatrice is not going to trust her just yet. Only time will tell if Siren can finally get Beatrice to forgive her. Enemies Vesp the Weasel: Towan the Ferret: Skills Abilities Beatrice, being an antelope, is quite agile. Though she's not a practitioner of parkour, she's still capable of pulling a few moves. Powers Beatrice is one of the few Shironans who's powers are not elemental by nature. Rather, she can control paint; and is able to manipulate that instead. She is able to bring anything that she paints to life, and is able to use these constructs however she pleases until they wear off. However, if it should be a drawing of an element, such as fire...Then that drawing will become a legitimate element source. She's rather pleased with this power, and practices every time she spends time doodling. Originally, her powers had been dormant; leading her to believe that she had been born powerless. Neither of her parents had active powers either, so she wasn't led to believe otherwise. Her drawings aren't invulnerable and can be destroyed, that is. If they're not the elemental drawings. Trivia Beatrice the Deer is an adopted character, previously owned by SigmaAlphaThree, though now owned by FroZenHyBrid, now CalamityStorm. Beatrice wears contacts, usually because she thinks her glasses are goofy. Gallery Category:Females Category:Deer